Total Drama: Showtime - Episódio 2: Poxa, nenhum M/V bom
Poxa, nenhum M/V bom é o segundo episódio de Total Drama: Showtime. Os vencedores do episódio foram os Animated Falcons, e o eliminado foi Darrell Warren. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Karol: EAE PORRA!!!!! Bem vindos ao segundo episódio de Total Drama: Showtime! No nosso último episódio os nossos participantes tiveram que fazer uma audição no galpão abandonado para que eu decidisse as equipes. LOCAL: Galpão Abandonado Martín: Bom dia todo mundo. Jizzie: Oii!!! Lauryen: Garota???? Posso saber por que você tá conversando com o inimigo? Jizzie: Eu tô? Lauryen: Está. 320px|center|thumb|— Ela claramente não entende nada da vida. Martín: Não precisamos ser inimigos, ué. Lauryen: Não conversa comigo, macho. Maya: Aff amor, queria estar na mesma equipe que você. Sergey: Eu também, querida. Safadin: Hi. Karol: Estão todos aqui? Ótimo, vou passar para vocês o desafio. Vocês vão ter que gravar um videoclipe. Vocês escolhem a música. A equipe que vencer ganha imunidade, e a que perder vai ter que mandar alguém para casa. 320px|center|thumb|— É a mesma coisa em todas as temporadas. Karol: Tão esperando o que? Podem começar! Vocês tem até o fim da tarde. Anda anda. Fearful Cobras Simon: Ok pessoal, que música vamos usar? Jizzie: Eu amo K-pop *---* Darrell: Não. London: Acho bom a gente escolher logo e se adiantar, pra mim qualquer música serve. Maya: Para mim também. Lauryen: Muito bem, eu escolho a música. Girls Just Wanna have fun da Cyndi Lauper. Tudo bem? Simon: Por m- Lauryen: Eu não to falando com você macho. Maya: Por mim tudo bem. London: Vamos começar então. Jizzie: Amoooo! 320px|left|thumb|— Ela vai mesmo me tratar assim a temporada inteira? 320px|right|thumb|— Óbvio que não, ele não vai sobreviver até o segundo episódio. Animated Falcons Martín: Vocês têm alguma sugestão? Sergey: Alguma do Ed Sheeran? Ashley: I kissed a girl... Não calma... Essa também não... hmmm... Alexys: Look what you made me do? Safadin: Marina qani???????? +55??????? Martín: Vamos de Look what you made me do mesmo. Alguém contra? Safadin: Speak uzbek Carter: Não. Safadin: :( Fearful Cobras London: O que você tá fazendo?? Darrell: Calma gata, foi sem querer. London: Você rasgou meu figurino! Darrell: Só cortar kk 320px|center|thumb|— Dá tempo de trocar de equipe??? Animated Falcons Sergey: Vamos colocar isso aqui. Martín: Eu ajudo. Sergey: Obrigado. Fearful Cobras Lauryen: SOLTA ISSO!!!! Jizzie: Mas eu quero usar esse!!!! Lauryen: Não! Animated Falcons Alexys: Ok, vamos começar a gravar. Em 3, 2, 1, AÇÃO! (...) Ashley (cantando): I'm sorry, the old Ashley can't come to the phone right now... Why? Oh... Cause she's dead! Fearful Cobras Maya (cantando): The phone ring... AI!! Darrell: Desculpa ae gata, esqueci de tirar os fios daqui. Simon: Do começo! 3, 2, 1, Ação! 320px|center|thumb|— ...Vou fingir que acredito nele... *No fim da tarde* Karol: Vamos assistir ao videoclipe dos Fearful Cobras primeiro. * Música: Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun * Papéis: Maya como Cyndi, Jizzie como Mãe, Simon como Pai, e o resto das garotas da equipe como o resto das mulheres. Karol: Agora o clipe dos Animated Falcons. * Música: Taylor Swift - Look What You Made Me Do * Papéis: Ashley como Taylor, e o resto da equipe como resto. Karol: Eu cheguei a minha decisão vacas, a equipe vencedora é... ANIMATED FALCONS!! Lauryen: O QUÊ?!!!!!! London: NÃAAAAAAAO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sergey: AEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Martín BOA EQUIPE!!!! Karol: Os Animated Falcons tem imunidade nessa semana, enquanto isso, os Fearful Cobras terão que votar em alguém da equipe. LOCAL: Cerimônia do Karolscar Karol: Eu aqui os resultados. Fearful Cobras, eu vou entregar agora um troféu para aqueles que estão salvos. Quem não receber está eliminado do episódio. Karol: O primeiro troféu vai para Maya Hagiwara. Os seguintes vão para Simon Garnier, Jizzie Xan e London Pollard. Karol: Lauryen e Darrell, vocês dois foram os que mais receberam votos da equipe. 320px|center|thumb|— Vou destruir os vagabundos que votaram em mim. Karol: E quem vai receber o último troféu... É... Lauryen Nevermind!!! Darrell: O QUÊ?! Lauryen: KKKKKKKKKKKK SE FODEU OTÁRIO!!! Darrell: Que droga. Karol: Kkkkkkkkktchau Darrell: Eu ainda tinha muito pra mostrar. Karol: Eu ja disse tchau porra, vai pra limusine. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Showtime